Vicas Aubron
Vicas Aubron is an odd fellow. Born into a life of war, the rather quiet secretive individual has few he would call friend, but seems to have a knack for making enemies. To some, he is infamous. To others, he's a hero, a common man fighting for an impossible dream. What that dream is, however, only a few know. Titles and Roles * Former Minister of the Eastern Commons. * Former Commander of the Vigil 24th (Warmaster) * The Reaper, The Primarch, Chief of the Separatists in Krya (self styled) and 'Arch-Vilian' to a few. Appearance A life by the sword is one fraught with peril, and few walk it without unmarred by its horrors. Some view scars as marks of honor, while others merely accept them as the price of one’s profession. Vicas holds neither of these views, for he regards each of his scars with contempt.Each is a reminder of a battle he’d soon rather forget. Of the many scars upon his person, the most visible of the lot runs from his brow to his jaw. Scrawled across the right side of his face, the deep, ragged marks shatter his once kind, though plain face. The ruination of his flesh run deep, leaving the right half of his face partially paralyzed. Though slight of build and height; His muscles are drawn tight over his from, granting him a wiry strength far beyond his short stature. His body holds little fat, for years of hunger and ration coupled with the harsh realities of war have left him slim. His eyes look upon the world with a stoic gaze, but beneath the surface rolls an ever growing hatred, often masked by the shadows of his brow. His hair shows little love, and looks like it was cropped short with the edge of his sword most days. During the odd moments where his appearance matters, the Minister can make himself look presentable. However, his feral look still remains, even when it is covered by finery and silk. In mirror of his person, his arms and equipment shows signs of wear and tear. His armor, a combination of a scale breastplate and mail, shows many discolored patches and links from repair. The ashen links, backed upon crimson leather, fit to his torso like a second skin. A pair of mail covers, as long and as wide as his thighs, rest drape over each leg. Both are made in the same style as his chestpiece, ashen links backed upon crimson leather. The only plate upon his person are upon his boots, wrists and shoulder. Personality To describe the personality of Vicas Aubron, one would have to look into a shattered mirror. As the shattered facets each reflect the face of the looker, all change the image in some way. None truly reflect the whole image, and such is the same with the man. Years of war have tested his mind, and shattered his sanity. Every day, a war is fought within his mind to keep going against what are viewed as insurmountable odds. To keep what remains of his mind intact, the Reaper has blocked out much of what has been done. There are, however, some things that cannot be smothered in the depths of the subconscious. Such are the visions that haunt him, be they waking dreams or horrid terrors of the night. To those who see not the broken glass of his mind, and are ignorant to the madness within, he is naught but a sycophant. Callous speech and harsh words are all that are uttered by him, and no kindness is seen within his hollow eyes. Not all, however, are met with the harshness of his tongue. Those who aren’t ought to be wary, for though he is mad, his cunning and wit have taught him to sing a siren's song of half truths and honeyed words, as to hide the worst of his proverbial venom. He is, to few, a man of peace. He is a soldier, longing to go home to a country that he can be proud of. He desires nothing more than to raise a family in a nation he can be proud of, one that stands adamant against the pressures of the outside world, an Ascalon that once was, and may never be. But such is viewed by few, and fewer still know man completely. OOC Notes * Limits: He is not publically known as a Separatist. He hates Charr, yes, but he's never been caught or tried under a charge of sedition or treason. Though its a common mistake most people make, calling him a Separatist, no matter how true the accusation is, is slander without adamant proof. * I have no qualms with people attempting to harm, or even kill my Character. Roleplay is at its finest, I find, when everything has an end. HOWEVER, I will take issue with meta-gaming, power-gaming, godmodding, or 'immortal' characters who do not suffer the consequences of their actions. * NOTE: This character is no longer active in Krytan Ministry.